


Posie got a surprise for you

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: #HappyEaster, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Kudos: 1





	Posie got a surprise for you

Posie would smirk as she would show you her tits and shakes it.


End file.
